First Kiss
by Arcanelle
Summary: [JamieRahne][one-shot] Jamie and Rahne share a cute moment.


Short & sweet. Just a little Jamie/Rahne (Jahne?) fluff I thought up when I saw Operation: Rebirth and never wrote. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rahne sat on her bed, bouncing a soccer ball from foot to foot, feeling utterly bored. She wished something would happen; someone would come on ask for her company. Sam, who was her best friend, was of with Amara. She'd encouraged it, and had no regrets. Jubilee was off with Bobby, but the two never got along quite well anyway, so she didn't really mind. Kurt, through some miracle, had gotten Kitty to date him. She wasn't sure where Jean was, but she knew Evan was skating, as usual. Scott was helping Rogue with her physics homework. Kitty called it a study date, Rogue called it a tutoring session, and Scott called it helping a friend. Rahne just laughed lightly. That didn't really leave anyone, since Roberto was grounded, though she couldn't remember why.  
  
Rahne let the ball hit the ground and fell backwards onto her bed. Boredom was an understatement, she was suffering severe monotony. She had been to chess matches that were more exciting.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
She winced. She figured it was either Roberto needing a place to hide until Logan cooled down or Logan coming to tell her she'd forgotten some new danger room session he hadn't told them about.  
  
KNOCK!  
  
"Rahne? Are you in there?" she heard a voice call. She sighed in relief and opened the door.  
  
"Jamie, thank goodness. For a moment I thought I might have missed a session with Logan. Um, what's up?" she said, calming down. That's what she liked about him. He was always so easy to talk to. She never felt tense or nervous. She felt like she could tell him anything.  
  
"Uh, nothing really. I was just bored and every body else is gone except Rogue and Scott, and I'm not listening to physics. I don't remember who Isaac Newton is, but I have officially decided I hate him if I have to do that when I'm a sophomore. Just listening to Scott try and explain it makes my brain hurt," he explained. Rahne laughed lightly.  
  
"Well, come in before Logan decides we're perfect to test the danger room's new simulation exercise on," she said, stepping out of him way so he could come in. She shut the door after him and walked back over to her bed.  
  
Jamie sat in the chair across from her and felt a slight fluttering sensation in his stomach. 'I either like her, or I'm getting hungry again. No, I can't like her. I must be hungry. But I just ate a few minutes ago,' Jamie thought, as a warm sensation flowed down his spine.  
  
Rahne could smell some sort of emotion on him, but it wasn't a very developed one and was hard to make out in human form. 'This body is so obsolete. The only thing it's good for is seeing in color,' Rahne thought.  
  
"Do you mind if I morph? I'm a wee bit uncomfortable in this form," she explained. He shook his head.  
  
"It's fine with me," he replied, still fighting with his subconscious saying he didn't like her in that way. She stretched out and her skin turned to fur, her ears perked up, her nose budged out, and her fingers turned into claws. Jamie caught every phase of her morph, not missing a millisecond. He noticed that, despite the fact that everything else about her had changed, her dazzling emerald eyes didn't change at all.  
  
Once she was in wolf form, despite that her vision was slightly obsolete and she was much shorter, she had keener hearing and could smell and identify any emotion. She preferred wolf form as opposed to human, anyway. It was more comfortable, more athletic, and more practical, unless of course one needed to see color. She jumped off of her bed and smelled, hoping to better identify the emotion. The most obvious was tension. Why? She tried to concentrate the smaller, less obvious emotion. Affection? Impossible.  
  
Her thought process was interrupted when she felt Jamie scratch her behind the ears. Though in human for it would be annoying, in wolf form she thought like a dog. And in wolf form, this was something much enjoyed. Many things were more comfortable in wolf form than in human form. As she let her wolf instincts take control, she put one paw on Jamie's knee. The butterflies fluttered back into his stomach. He slid down onto his knees next to her. She leaned forward and licked his face, something else that would have otherwise been awkward. She leaned forward on him and morphed back into her normal form, pushing him onto the floor, their lips meeting. Before Jamie could react, she pulled back and was off of him.  
  
His lips tingled from his first kiss. They joy! He'd been kissed by a girl! He leaped to his feet and his eyes were wide open. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel, but his current feeling was pleasure and happiness. The door opened and revealed a tall figure in red sunglasses; Scott.  
  
"Madrox, Logan needs you to test the ventilation for problems; you're the only one who can fit into it," Scott explained. Jamie's smile faded.  
  
"Aw, man. Do I have to?" he moaned, walking out.  
  
"I'm not sure you have much choice, Jamie," Scott explained. Rahne waved at him as he walked out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have no idea how I got the idea for a Jahne story, but let me know if you want a follow up. I might make one if you want 


End file.
